1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a modular cart; more particularly, to a modular cart having a tower (vertically extending structural support) that can be assembled/disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of existing cart is disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 471311, titled “Improved Structure of Medical Cart”. In FIG. 3 of this patent, the disclosed medical cart includes a base 30, a tower 31, and a plurality of medical apparatus A, B, C. The tower 31 has a fixed length and is mounted on the base 30. The medical apparatus A, B, C are disposed on a plurality of trays 32.
However, for the same cart, the manufacturer would not provide extra towers having different lengths. Instead, a height-adjusting mechanism is normally employed to address the need. In other words, for example, if an inspection cart and a medical cart have different heights, the same manufacturer will have to provide towers that have different lengths for each application. Both types of cart can not share the same tower. Thus, the manufacturing cost is raised. Furthermore, the package size of the cart is approximately defined by multiplying the surface area of the base and the length of the tower. When the tower is very long, the package size also increases, and thus raises the shipping costs.